Tributes to Transformers: a series of poems
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Every chapter is a new poem, each one can stand on it's own, and the continuities for which they were written can vary. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo Transformers fandom! I, uh, I've been a member since last summer. I started out with Rescue Bots and proceeded to devour the rest of the Aligned Continuity. I've since covered Bayverse, which I adored, and a little bit of G1, including the movie. Which is great. I mentioned that I write poetry to my TF pals on Instagram, and one asked for a poem for Transformers. My muse bit me that same day and I haven't stopped since. This is the first of those. It was written with the story of Transformers Prime in mind, and the last three stanzas (four lines to each, it can't be separated because Fanfiction is being a glitch) draw heavily from Predacons Rising. That's all this is, just a simple poem from a simple girl. I do hope you enjoy it. Dedicated to Spark, who pushed me to write, and Crimson Songstress, who pushed me to publish.

This has been uploaded from my iPad.

* * *

When the light fades out

Like a dying star

And though you're home

Don't know where you are

When the cities burn

And the people die

And factions made

Can't see eye to eye

Can you take your spark

Take that glowing heart

Take the future and

Make a brand new start

Will you sacrifice

Your self and soul

For the spark of all

That they almost stole

And with one leap

Will you find your place

And renew the life

Of a crippled race


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look, an update already. Don't get used to it, this was already written. XD **winks at readers she doesn't have** Anyway, this is also a poem for Prime. Four lines to a stanza, seven stanzas as opposed to five, and focusing on a very particular point in the series. I'm sure you can figure it out.

* * *

Destiny is calling you

It's knocking at the door

Fate awaits your answer

Each second like a joor

Your dreams have all but vanished

Reality lies bare

This is no burden that you want

And not one you can share

The time is ticking quickly now

His vents come soft and faint

Yet still you have no wish to be

The successor of a saint

The options spin within your head

They make your chassis shake

A decision must be made soon

Much more you cannot take

You heave a trembling breath and drop

The Forge in his still palm

As it's power lights him up

Somewhat you feel at calm

Your spark can't say if this was right

Or if your choice was wrong

There isn't much that you can do

But hold on and be strong

Not even he knows everything

So please just give it time

And know no matter where you go

In life you'll be a Prime


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe more people will care to read these someday. Do you think so? This is a companion piece to chapter two for being from the other's point of view. Sorta. Before you ask, Auburn, you haven't read it. Four short stanzas, but I felt that was all that was needed when I wrote it.

Methinks I should start explaining the scenes all these poems are talking about.

* * *

The day will surely come

When arms are laid to rest

To lower oneself to the ground

Sleep now, you did your best

To pass the torch as you march on

Into the great unknown

To make a leader of a boy

Who comes into his own

That time may come when things are through

No more to do or say

When the fight is done for only you

But it is not this day

This day you must stand up again

Fight bravely till it's won

To struggle forth with heavy steps

Until your task is done


	4. Chapter 4

At least it's something. Surprisingly, not a poem for Prime. This takes place in Revenge of the Fallen, when Sam dies trying to get the remains of the Matrix to Optimus. Do you see it?

* * *

The Matrix shines within your grasp

Old heroes call you home

A job you have that must be done

Before your soul can roam

To rise again from dust to dust

When histories align

Use the fabled sovereign key

Fulfill the fates' design

The earth cannot be saved without

A Prime to lead the way

And only one can help him see

Again the light of day

So rise brave boy and take that key

To all the world holds dear

Place it snug within his chest

And all the world will hear

Bring back what is now lost, our light

Someone to save the sun

And fight the fight with every step

Till one day all are one


	5. Chapter 5

Three words.

Prime. Bumblebee. Deadlock

Enjoy~ **-chuckles evilly-**

* * *

A spark is snuffed

A light goes out

Mouths are open

In a wordless shout

The time begins to slow

They watch your body fall

And with your brave sweet spirit

Die the hopes of one and all

The war could yet be won

Though no one knows quite how

Without your wit and aid we ask

Just what will happen now

What turns the tide when leaders fail

And doom wields its dark sword

How can we hope when poison walks

As one they all call lord

Who saves the day when all are bound

By sorrows deep and true

When no way out seems possible

Heroes are born anew

Rising from the pool of life

With optics fierce and bright

A blade of stars is your hand

Ready for the fight

The herald turns when you cry out

His hellish eyes are wide

When red pits turn as black as night

Primus is on our side.


End file.
